looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Riding Hoodwinked
Red Riding Hoodwinked is a 1955 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Red Riding Hood is off to see her grandmother who lives in a house in the woods. The present she plans to bring her grandmother is Tweety in his cage. Sylvester sees Red's cargo and immediately follows her, his primary interest being Tweety. Red boards the bus, but Sylvester continues after her as it drives into the woods, the inattentive puddy striking a road sign along the way. In the woods, the Big Bad Wolf — rougher looking in appearance than in later shorts — waits for Red to come by, signs announcing who he is, much to Big Bad's disgust. Sylvester overhears the requisite exchange of Big Bad asking Red where she is headed and soon joins Big Bad in trying to reach Granny's house first. Big Bad ousts Granny from the house, to which she immediately swears revenge (mimicking Ralph Kramden's signature lines). Big Bad and Sylvester hurriedly dress in Granny's clothing, anticipating Red's arrival. Big Bad takes his place in the bed, while Sylvester is shooed underneath. Once Red arrives and presents "Grandma" with Tweety, she sets it down as asked; Sylvester immediately approaches the cage, prompting Tweety to ask, "Hewwo, Wittle Wed Widing Hood's Gwandma! Whatcha doin' under da' bed?" After the signature exchange ending with "The better to see, smell, and eat you with," and each character's realization of their sworn enemy (Red: "Eek! The Big Bad Wolf!" Tweety: "Eek! The Big Bad Puddy Tat!"), the chase begins. After several back-and-forth chases, with Big Bad and Sylvester getting the worst end of things, Red and Tweety flee Grandmother's home and head for the nearest bus stop. Their pursuers chase after the bus and immediately board at the next stop ... only for them to be forcibly ejected by none other than Granny! "I told them, one of these days ..." Red and Tweety supply the rest of the line: "Pow! Right/wight in the kisser!" Availability * LaserDisc - Wince upon a Time: Foolhardy Fairy Tales and Looney Legends * VHS - Looney Tunes Presents: Tweety: Home Tweet Home * DVD - I Love Tweety: Volume 3 (restored with bad color) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 2 (remastered) * DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 5, Disc 2 (remastered) Censorship * When this cartoon was shown on ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, the part where the wolf beats Sylvester with a bucket (after Sylvester splashes the wolf with water from it) was cut from five times to one. http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-q-r.aspx Notes * This cartoon was used in Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales. Gallery Ltajmm-25.png Red Riding Hoodwinked TBBS.png|Next Week Card from The Bugs Bunny Show hoodwinkedilt.png|Restoration from I Love Tweety: Volume 3 hoodwinkedgc.png|Restoration from Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5 References Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Granny Cartoons Category:The Big Bad Wolf Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:1955 Category:Little Red Riding Hood Cartoons Category:Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Irv Wyner Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer